Heaven
by Thestrangestoccur123
Summary: When a stranger moves in to Tallow Beach, Beth & Xavier have to question whether their love will be strong enough to ward evil off. Mysterious deaths, weird disappearances; it all sounds like the work of someone familiar. Has Jake returned to cause hell?


_**I am a massive fan of the **_**Halo **_**book by Alexandra Adornetto. I think she is a beautifully talented author. :D**_

_**I just wanted to have a go at what I thought **_**Hades **_**might be like. :) This is only what I think it would be like, or I guess my story of the series. I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think. :)**_

**Prologue**

_A gentle breeze surrounded me, and I could feel it lift my clothing and allow it to fly in the wind. I opened my eyes, slowly at first, then quicker when I was sure of the kind of lighting I was in. _

_My eyes wandered around my surroundings, and I drew everything in. I was lying down on a bed of straw, and I sat up immediately. My head throbbed at the sudden movement, but I had to know where I was. I glanced around me, and saw that I had been lying on what looked like the roof of a castle. The stones varied between shades of grey and black. _

_I rose to my feet, and crept to the edge of the roof, standing on the very tips of my toes. I looked over the edge, and watched as the waves crashed against the side of the castle, angry and forceful, like they were trying their best to tear down the cold, rocky walls. The sky was incredibly grey and dull, and I shivered as the cool air whipped past my bare arms._

_I glanced down at my body, and took in the white dress that I was in. The dress was layered, but the layers were uneven, some reaching my toes, where others just brushed the tops of my thighs. It had the smallest and thinnest straps that I had ever seen, and the dress hugged my body tightly._

_I could sense the mood immediately. It was very dull and depressing, and it meant only one thing._

_Jake Thorne was nearby._

"_So the fallen angel returns," I heard the familiar voice say, and my fists curled at the sound of it. I spun around, and glared at the beautiful creature in front of me._

_He was dressed in black, from head to toe. His wings were spread, and they were thick and black, reminding me of a crow, a birdlike creature Xavier had showed me on Earth. His wings had jagged edges, and they were the complete opposite of mine. I watched as he flicked his black hair to the side and grinned. He spun a lit cigarette in his hand, and every few seconds, he would slowly raise his hand to his mouth, and drag in a long and heavy breath, and then exposed the smoke to the air._

"_Speak for yourself," I snapped._

_Jake just laughed and pointed the cigarette at me, raising his eyebrows slightly. His British accent sent shivers across my skin, and I dreaded the moments that he and I were together alone._

"_You shouldn't speak to me like that, lovely. I could easily have you or your little boyfriend killed at the drop of a hat."_

_I narrowed my eyes, and tried to stand as strongly as I could. "Don't call me lovely. And you can't touch Xavier, anyway. Or me, for that matter."_

_Jake clicked his tongue, and strolled around me, breathing in the cigarette as he walked. "I wouldn't count on that, sweetheart. Dreams can sometimes turn into reality."_

_I frowned harder, and I could feel my nails biting into my skin. I wanted to throw myself at him, and wrap my hands around his pale neck. I wanted to watch him suffer. After what he had done to Xavier and me, God knows that I could've done it there and then. That was the only problem. It wouldn't have made a difference. This was only a dream._

_I took a step forward, preparing to swing my fist at Jake. But Jake's fist met with my chest, and I was thrown backwards. I slid across the uneven surface of the castle roof, and I winced when my head met with the castle wall._

_I struggled to sit up, and when I saw Jake, he was yawning, acting as if he was bored. This only irritated me more, and I rushed to my feet as quickly as I could. I watched as he flicked his cigarette on the floor, and he squashed it with the toe of his leather boot._

"_I really wish you hadn't have done that," I heard him whine, and I gasped when his right wing closed suddenly, and I saw a tall figure appear. His face was covered by a canvas sack, but I knew immediately who it was._

_Xavier._

_Jake yanked the sack off Xavier's head and I watched in horror as I stared into Xavier's terrified eyes. His mouth was covered by a bloodied band wrapped around his mouth, and I gasped when Jake forced him to stand directly in front of him._

_Before I could manage to scream out something, Jake placed his hands on Xavier's chin and the top of his head. Jake sighed as he gripped harder, and I saw Xavier squirm in Jack's grip. Then, as if he was breaking a toothpick, I watched as Jack flicked his wrists, and he broke Xavier's neck._

_I could only stare in horror as I watched Xavier's body go limp, and fall in an untasteful heap on the ground. I tried to muster up something; a scream, a shriek, a word, anything. But nothing came to my mouth. I was completely shell shocked._

_Jake didn't even care. He just stepped over Xavier's body, as if he were rubbish lying on the floor, and walked closer to me._

_I finally found something. I screamed as I rushed to my feet, ready to throw myself at Jake and force him into the most painful death that anyone could ever think of._

_But I was forced to stop when Jake held a long and silver sword to my chest. I gasped as the tip of the blade rested just over where my heart would be, and I held my arms out, giving myself up. Jake stepped forward, and forced me to walk backwards. I stopped when my feet stumbled against the crumbling edge of the castle roof, and I stared deep into Jake's eyes._

_He was enjoying this, being completely in control of the situation. I could tell from the grin on his face. He threw the sword slightly in the air, flipping it so that the heavy sliver handle rested on my chest, and the tip of the metal sat between his fingers. I let out a small cry, and I closed my eyes. I thought about Ivy, and Gabriel. I wondered where they were right now, and why they weren't here to protect me. _

_I allowed my eyes to open again, but all I could see was Jake and the massive sword. He grinned and pressed the sword harder into my breast._

_His grin grew as he whispered "Fly," and he pushed the handle into my chest, causing me to lose balance against the edge of the castle._

_I could hear him laugh as I plummeted through the air, heading closer and closer towards the harsh water and rocks below. I thought of my wings, and forced them to extend._

_But nothing happened._

_I tried again, desperate for a little movement. But still, not a thing._

_I let out a terrifying scream as I got closer and closer to the rocks, and I threw my hands in front of my face, hoping that it would provide some sort of protection._

_But it was no use. I was being sent to my death. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before my body met the rocks and the waves of the angry sea._

_I closed my eyes, and let my screams fill my ears. _


End file.
